overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Demiurge
: "The Seventh Floor Guardian Demiurge, at your command." :: - Demiurge's Introduction Demiurge(デミウルゴス) is a floor guardian of the seventh floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Commander of the NPC Defenses. He was created by Ulbert Alain Odle. Appearance About 1.8m tall, Demiurge is a demon with dark skin, and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they aren't normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end. Demiurge's pair of eyes lacked eyeballs. In fact it was completely without pupil or iris, but were shining jewels with numerous small cuts. Personality As a member of the Demon race, Demiurge is one of the cruelest members in Nazarick, taking great joy in the suffering of other races. He enthusiastically performs magic experiments on the prisoners sent to him, viewing them as nothing but toys, and enjoys inciting hateful feelings and treacherous thoughts among them. Demiurge works closely with the other servants of Nazarick and is loyal to the creators, thinking of them as important companions. However, due to their conflicting personalities, he and Sebas Tian do not appear to get along well. Though he is a sadistic demon that thrives on the pain of other creatures, he has a more artistic side. He is a skilled carpenter and artisan, with hobbies of crafting beautiful works of art using his victims as his tools. Background Demiurge was created by Ulbert Alain Odle. Chronology The Undead King Arc When Momonga calls for the floor guardians to the sixth floor, Demiurge is the last to arrive. After paying his respects, he ponders about the future of Nazarick and wonders if Momonga will leave a successor. While waiting for Albedo on the first floor, Demiurge discovers Momonga attempting to sneak out of the tomb in a dark warrior outfit. Persuading him to take one person along, he accompanies his master as they appreciate the world around them. When Momonga jokes about conquering the world, Demiurge seriously offers to ready the armies of Nazarick to present it as a gift. After Momonga announces his goals to the NPCs, Albedo has Demiurge relay the words Momonga imparted to him earlier. Misunderstanding Momonga's true intentions, he tells everyone present that their master's wish is to claim the world for the glory of Nazarick. The Dark Warrior Arc Having been given a mission by Ainz, Demiurge proceeds to find Albedo to announce his departure. Understanding of her nature, he immediately goes to Ainz's bedroom and finds Albedo squirming under the sheets. Exasperated and uneasy, he notifies her of the other guardians' absence and the human experiments being conducted on the Sunlight Scripture before leaving. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Shocked and angry after discovering that Ainz intended to fight Shalltear, Demiurge berates Albedo for letting him go alone. Extremely worried that Nazarick may lose its last master, he tells her and Cocytus that they must bring him back by any means necessary. He declares that he will gather his men to do so, but is stopped by Cocytus, who was ordered to restrain him. Enraged, he tells Albedo that she must resign from her position as Overseer if anything were to happen to Ainz. When Ainz emerges victorious from his battle, Demiurge and the other floor guardians beg him to never do such a thing again, and to allow them to handle any future incidents that may come. Trivia * The name "Demiurge" is a being responsible for the creation of the universe. In Platonic philosophy, the Creator of the world. In Gnosticism and other theological systems, a heavenly being, subordinate to the Supreme Being, that is considered to be the controller of the material world and antagonistic to all that is purely spiritual. * In the web novel, Demiurge is the overseer of the Floor Guardians. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Both wise in judgments and quick in acting. A flawless being." * (About world conquest):"If you wish, I will immediately bring the armies of Nazarick and take this jewel box. Presenting this gift to my beloved Momonga-sama, would be Demiurge’s greatest honor.” * (About human experimentation): "First would be the healing magic experiment. If you cut off an arm and cast healing on the wound, the arm that was cut off would disappear. What happens if you let them eat the arm that was cut off and cast healing, would the nutrition disappear? If we repeat this indefinitely, will the one eating starve to death?" * (To Albedo about Ainz): "This is still too irrational, naive; a purely emotional judgment. Ainz-sama is the last Supreme Being who remains here. Knowing that he faces a situation where his life may be in peril, it is our responsibility to come up with a plan to remove that danger. Even if we will be blamed afterwards, even if we will have to sacrifice our lives, we ought to step forward and act, right?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Demons Category:Floor Guardians